


Демон щепетильности

by glaum



Category: Jeeves & Wooster
Genre: M/M, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27892021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glaum/pseuds/glaum
Summary: Берти Вустер добивается своего.
Relationships: Reginald Jeeves/Bertram "Bertie" Wooster
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Демон щепетильности

— Вот вы, Дживс, всё твердите о феодальной преданности и долге джентльмена, который служит другому джентльмену, а я сегодня услышал историю, которая, по всей видимости, может поставить под сомнение некоторые неоспоримые пункты ваших россказней и изменит ваш взгляд на привычную жизнь.  
— Право, признаюсь, никогда не слышал подобных историй, сэр.  
— Хотите послушать?  
— Не уверен, сэр, но если вы желаете поделиться со мной подробностями, то я постараюсь вникнуть в суть.  
— Постарайтесь, Дживс. В качестве ознакомления с противоположным взглядом на некоторые вещи.  
— Хорошо, сэр, но только в качестве ознакомления с неведомым ранее предметом.  
Примерно так началась одна из наших бесед, которые время от времени происходят в кухонном помещении моей квартиры. Не подумайте ничего такого — обычно я не захожу на кухню, предоставляя Дживсу возможность царствовать в ней безраздельно, но в этот вечер моё изумление от услышанного в клубе было настолько огромным, а желание поделиться услышанным с Дживсом настолько сильным, что, возвратившись домой, я не стал дожидаться, пока он закончит свою кулинарную церемонию и вторгся в святая святых во время приготовления десерта. Получив согласие выслушать меня, я тут же приступил к рассказу:  
— Один мой давний знакомый, назовём его Бэвисом, пару дней назад приехал из дальнего плавания. Он, знаете ли, путешествовал, и ему приходилось бывать в разных уголках нашей огромной планеты. Несколько лет назад он остановил свою яхту близ берегов одной страны, не буду уточнять какой, и ему посчастливилось гостить не в обычном доме, как живём мы с вами, к примеру, а во дворце самого султана.  
— Начало довольно интригующее, сэр.  
— А вы как думали, Дживс. Так вот. Этот самый Бэвис имел возможность наблюдать за взаимоотношениями, сложившимися между господами и их слугами, и, можете себе представить, увидел такие вещи, какие по меркам европейского общества считались бы подсудным делом.  
— Невероятно, сэр.  
Дживс в это время смешивал какао со сливками, и, бьюсь об заклад, судя по непродолжительной тряске вливаемой в миску белой жидкости, его рука на секунду дрогнула. Эта приятная мелочь не ускользнула от моего внимания. Воодушевившись, я продолжил свой рассказ:  
— Представляете, он видел, как ночью к султану приходят наложницы!  
— Это немудрено, сэр. Гарем — неотъемлемая часть арабской культуры, если, конечно, ваш знакомый гостил в одной из стран Ближнего Востока.  
— Он жил именно в одной из таких стран. Верно. Но не в наложницах дело.  
— А в чём же, сэр?  
— В том, что к султану по ночам приходили не только девушки, но и молодые люди.  
Работа по приготовлению десерта вдруг остановилась. Дживс посмотрел перед собой, осмысливая услышанное. Любой другой человек не смог бы различить в его взгляде каких-либо радикальных перемен — взгляд остался сосредоточенным и даже отстранённым — но мне, знатоку дживсологии, сразу стало ясно, что мои слова попали в цель.  
— Я тоже был потрясён, Дживс! И даже предположил, что, должно быть, султанам положено иметь и мужской гарем, но нет. Упомянутые услуги султану оказывали мужчины из его охраны и личной обслуги.  
— Не может быть, сэр.  
Мимолётное оцепенение покинуло Дживса. Работа вернулась в прежнюю колею. Венчик застучал по стенкам миски, отбивая слаженный ритм.  
— Может, Дживс. Как сказал Бэвис, желания султана никем не обсуждаются. Если монарх захотел видеть на своём ложе того или иного человека, то никто ему не перечит; всё происходит согласно его прихотям, даже самым, казалось бы, странным. Конечно, это страшный разврат, но всё же... всё же этот случай, если рассматривать его не предвзято, является примером невероятной феодальной преданности, как считаете?  
Я улыбнулся самой обворожительной улыбкой — лучшей из своей коллекции и искренне насладился коротким замешательством, возникшим на лице слуги. Последовала скромная пауза.  
— Надо подумать, сэр.  
— Подумайте, Дживс. Я не тороплю. Тем более, ведь это ещё не всё.  
— Неужели, сэр.  
— Бэвис также сказал, что у султана есть любимчик — наиболее близкий слуга. Понимаете?  
— Немного, сэр.  
— И этот любимчик поведал ему некоторые подробности своих отношений с монархом.  
В этот раз Дживс промолчал, сосредоточенно продолжив работу. Эта чрезмерная сосредоточенность на деле меня сильно позабавила. Обычно Дживс на работе так не сосредотачивается. Я хочу сказать, не сосредотачивается напоказ. Всем своим видом он намекал, что наш разговор не соответствует общепринятым представлениям о порядочности. Почуяв неладное, я решил уточнить:  
— Дживс, возможно, вам неприятно слушать подобное? Если да, скажите, я на этом закончу.  
— Нет, сэр, продолжайте. Вы ведь собирались ещё что-то добавить.  
— Да-да. Так вот, тот слуга поделился с моим знакомым некоторыми подробностями. Оказывается, у них с господином есть негласная договорённость.  
— Негласная, сэр?  
— Да, вроде бы, они это не обсуждали, но делают всегда именно так.  
— Прошу прощения, сэр, решил уточнить.  
— Ничего-ничего. В общем, когда у султана возникает потребность лицезреть в своей спальне дорогого слугу, он делает следующее, — я провёл ладонью по руке Дживса и остановился на локте, при этом хорошенько его сжав. Рука Дживса дрогнула, оставив венчик в миске, и после короткой паузы подалась мне навстречу, — и, представляете, после этого невинного действия слуга приходит к нему в ту же ночь.  
— Поразительно, сэр. — Дживс напрягся всем телом, приготовившись к чему-то ещё, но Бертрам Вустер — не какой-нибудь торопыга. Я лишь продолжил рассказ, чуть понизив голос:  
— Ночью происходит то, о чём мы сейчас думаем. Вы ведь думаете о том же, о чём я?  
— Да, сэр, — глухо ответил он.  
— Не будем погружаться в детали того, что происходит между ними в спальне.  
— Не будем, сэр.  
— Пока не будем, — я убрал руку и по чуть приподнявшимся бровям понял, что Дживс был не прочь продлить прикосновение. — Наутро и султан, и слуга делают вид, что ничего не произошло, и жизнь продолжается дальше. Считаю, история очень познавательная.  
Оценил Дживс познавательность истории или нет было сложно сказать. Собравшись с духом и выдержав паузу, он ответил:  
— Вижу, вы сильно впечатлены, сэр.  
— Если честно, да, Дживс.  
— Должен согласиться, сэр, история стоит потраченного на неё времени.  
— А я о чём говорил. И в связи с этим меня теперь волнует вопрос. Сможет ли эта история скорректировать ваш прежде незыблемый взгляд на некоторые вещи? Например, на то, что слуги, как вы недавно утверждали, не имеют права составлять господам компанию в определённом месте и в определённое время.  
— Не буду лукавить, сэр, рассказанная вами история пошатнула мои взгляды на мир.  
— Я на это и рассчитывал, Дживс. И ещё хочу поинтересоваться…  
— Слушаю, сэр.  
— Как вы считаете, мы можем внести подобные корректировки в наши отношения?  
По его лбу пробежали морщины, поведав о мимолётной задумчивости.  
— Сэр…  
— Ведь вам нужны были реальные примеры, позволяющие оправдать те вольности, которых добиться от вас оказалось не так-то просто. Я их предоставил. Теперь, полагаю, в этом вопросе ваш демон щепетильности, который вечно просыпается, когда речь заходит о долге, получил пищу и, наконец, заснёт.  
— Возможно, вы правы, сэр. Только пище нужно время усвоиться, — начал возражать он, но я резко пресёк эту хитрую тактику.  
— А я ведь вас не тороплю, Дживс. Поэтому и зашёл на кухню сразу по прибытии из клуба. На усвоение у вас есть целых три часа. А вот после заката будьте любезны составить мне компанию в спальне.  
Увидев приподнятый уголок рта, я почувствовал вкус победы, но, не расслабляясь, добавил:  
— И да, Дживс, захватите с собой второе одеяло. Вряд ли нам хватит одного.  
— Хорошо, сэр.  
— И ещё возьмите… что там нужно для того, что мы провели время с максимальным комфортом. Впрочем, этот пункт оставляю на ваше усмотрение. По законам грядущей, назовём её так, дуэли вы вправе выбрать «оружие» самостоятельно.  
Эти слова стали финальным штрихом в совершенстве освоенного мной искусства убеждать — последовала ожидаемая капитуляция. Я заметил в глазах Дживса дерзкие искорки и незамедлительно услышал:  
— Как вам будет угодно, сэр.


End file.
